Fantomcat
by Tre-Harr
Summary: i can't believe that this is the first fanfiction of fantomcat My re-imagining of the 1995 cartoon made by Cosgrove Hall Films, mixed with zorro to make it better (I hope) please r/r; I write this story for fun as a fan Read about the characters before reading the main story; the fight of Phantom against the 8 legged Madam Magora to save Ortem City
1. PhantomCat story

When the moon is bright above Ortem, the fair animal's of Ortem lived in constant fear of crime

Each night they would grow more fearful and angry; they felt truly powerless to stop these crime-waves

The animals of Ortem had almost given up hope; but then one steps out of the night an animal became their bold renegade

There stands the one they call the Phantom; he carved his power through the shadows; he is one so cunning and free

The Phantom is willing to help, willing to give them hope as now he come up against Von Skeltar and Madam Magora

Skeltar is a rat set upon a path of evil to dominate the underground

Victory for either Skeltar or Madam Magora would mean that the last person who could ever stop them would be gone!

**A hero is born.**

**-1-**

The young soldier looked down at the letter once again; it may have been a chance to return home, but he had hoped he would be returning on better circumstances. The letter had informed the reader Philip G Lenser that his father had passed away; the cat's bottom lip quivered ever so slightly, however Philip knew that deep down this wasn't the place to cry nor would his father ever want him to.

Philip took a couple of long deep breaths and got this things together. His fellow soldiers that night kept a respectful distance as they let Philip grief and without saying a word Philip thanked them with a signal nod. Philip had been very close with his father and Anthony was a loving and guiding man; Anthony had supported Philip's choice to serve his country. Deep down Philip had always hoped to be by his father's side when he had passed away, so that he could say his finial goodbye. Philip quickly looked away from the letter and packed his things as he was assigned to leave on the first plain for home.

He threw over his shoulder his kit bag, when he got to the door he looked back over his shoulder as a part of his life he was leaving behind. Sadly there was no one there for a last goodbye as they still had their duties to continue on with another sign that Philip didn't need right now proving that life just goes on without you.

It had been a long and hard flight back to Ortem, the plane landed at the air-force base. The passenger doors opened and Philip stepped off the plane, at the top of the airs he took a deep long breath of home air and smiled as he stepped off of the plain. "Home smells good!" This was it Philip had come home for Ortem. He looked around the field of the base, he saw a male large hamster walk towards him. Philip throw his army-kit bag over his shoulder and picked up his case; the hamster greeted him and led him through the based; which felt rather a bit strange to Philip considering the fact that Philip know the base very well and it hadn't seemed to have change at all.

There at the gates was a military car the hamster stated that. "Okay Philip the car will take him back to his family home. I understand that this is a hard process and our team of councillors are always here to help, do not consider yourself alone." Philip knew that the young office was trying to offer help, but for now all Philip wanted to do was to leave the base.

Soon the drive without a word to Philip had driven him into the road and headed towards the house; Philip looked up as a house he hadn't been in for three year had come into sight. A warm, but strange feeling fall over him; he was glad to be there, however it just didn't feel right after all this time. The car pulled up at the top of the drive way, he brushed his right hand over his whiskers and stepped out. The drive stepped out and actually spoke. "I will help you will your belonging Philip, then I will return back to the base. Like the commander said if you ever need anything please contact the base."

Philip surveyed the front of the house and then the garden, before acknowledging what the soldier had said. "It must be a difficult time Philip, no doubt you will need time..." The soldier then quickly fell silent and following that in complete silence he helped Philip empty the car and brought everything inside. With them both being strong and muscular soldiers it truth didn't take that long in getting everything inside and then as the soldier stated he drove back to the base leaving Philip alone.

He walked around the entire house; it well cold and unwelcoming somehow. There was no life and no joy there any more for him, but out duty he stayed. Philip yawned and went to him room; he felt a hundred miles away from the cat he once was. The cat who had seat on that some bed in front of him thinking about the army, queen cats, friends, enemies and life. Philip looked at the posters and other items he had put on his walls as a teenager; his father never changed a thing while he was away fighting for his country. The night he spoke to his father's sister discussing and putting together plans for Anthony's funeral. Philip could hear the sadness and sorrow in his aunties voice and so he kept in brief and simple as to not unset her even further.

It was the night after the funeral Philip sat alone in the house; the silence he felt like there was just no life in the house any longer and slowly he felt trapped. He picked up the phone and made arrangements to stay at a hotel for a few nights until he could get his head together on what he wanted to do. He called for a cab and when it came near Philip picked up his things and ran out. The cab had a dice hanging from the mirror, that seemed to lighten Philip's mood. He turned back once more to looks at the house and its garden and then with a sigh stepped into the taxi cab.

Days seemed to go into weeks and then weeks flowed soon enough into months, he had not returned home and Philip hadn't truly made any plans for his future. Then one night Philip couldn't get off, he felt restless and troubled; maybe it had all just hit him a little too hard.

Philip opened to double window of his hotel room and looked out across Ortem, then back into his hotel room and within a second he had picked up his coat, opened the door and had left his hotel room. '_I can't stay here, I must have a suppose in life. I have to see the world discover who I must be._' He walked and walked throughout Ortem; a young boy and girl mouse ran around him a few times in joy and laughter; he didn't seem to payment any attention, Philip didn't even notice that they had stopped when their mother had called them away. Soon he eventually found himself to be standing outside his family home. '_Maybe a sign, I must say my goodbyes. Sleep in my bed for one last time._'

Philip was suddenly awoken by the sound of smashed glass, he shut up in bed; he then heard movement through his family home. '_Blast it, I'd being robbed!_' He looked around his bedroom, he admitted to himself that he initially didn't know how to act. Philip then saw the chest in the corner of the room. '_2Touch, old friend time to help me out of home soil!_' he though as he tiptoed across the room. He could now hear the faint whispers of the robbers as the moved through the down stairs of his home.

Philip held his fateful gun in his paw once again, never did he ever imagine that he would have to use his military training to protect his own home, but here he was moving slowly across the landing to do just that his claw on the trigger.

As Philip got to the top of the stairs he could see a shadow of one of the crooks. '_No matter how many you are, you've crossed the wrong guy!_' Were he thoughts, Philip was now totally determined to stop them and as he stood with his gun held tight in his hands it was clear to him at any cost.

Down stairs and in the main side study the two crooks. "You sure the house is empty Edigan?"

"Shut your trap Frouger, we've been watching the place for damn months now. We get the jewels and head by to Madam Magora or it will be our heads." snapped the other crooks, with a sharp croak.

"But I'm sure that I...

"Look you heard nothing, we're in an old house and old building just like this one makes sound; now come on and stick to the plan or I'll stick a bullet through you!"

Without another thought on the sounds the frog jumped to it and ran to the far wall. "The safe in no doubt hidden behind these books!"

"So lets give them a read.' joked the toad as he started pulling books from their home on the shelves. 'I was never one for reading any case." slatting them down on the floor.

With the softest of touch Philip had made it across the hallway and stood up against the wall between the study. Through the opening of the door he could see the two crooks; the toad to the left and the frog at the far wall and all the mess and damage they were coursing. "Damn those bastards!' he whispered. Inside his heart was racing and the adrenaline was pumped. 'Time to show these two punks, they picked the wrong house. No one messes with my castle!"

Both the frog and the toad stopped and turned quickly to the cat as he burst into the room; the toad had just actually found the safe. "I told you I heard movement back then Edigan!"

"Do you ever shut up, animals alive I've picked a smart one here! Hold him off while I'll grab the lute!"

"Your going no where!"

"What you've called the police, ah that isn't a bother. It will no doubt take them twenty minutes to get all the way out here and before that time we'll be long gone by then." he ribbited with laughter.

Philip was shoot at by the toad as his fellow crook had ordered. Philip leaped for cover as the bullets whizzed past his head and into the wall and furniture behind him. Philip knew that he couldn't let them take the items in the safe, as he heard the toad finally open it. "Catch a lot of this!' he let out a whistle. 'There's truly enough for us two and to put a smile of Madam Magora's face for sure!"

"You nor Magora are taking anything!" called out Philip this time firing off a way rounds.

As Frouger kept on firing off round after round this gave Edigan the opportunity to keep looking. Book after book were thrown down to the floor with no true care or attention; the toad's only goal was to discover the safe. The safe was busted open. The smile out the toad's face as he saw the loot spelt it all. "Looks like we've got what we've come for, time to bolt Frouger!" Philip saw that the toad had his hands full of the content from the safe; he saw his father's watch and his mother's diamond brooch; the passing of his father was just recent and so Philip's feelings were just really very raw. He saw the frog puck out a chair and through it at the main glass window; the chair hit them glass and flow on through it; glass shattered everywhere, but it was there way to escape.

Philip jumped up from behind his hiding place and fired. Bang bang bang, but they had already made their run for it, jumping through the smashed window. The cat gave chase, but the toad and the frog truly made short work of the grounds around the house and were getting into a black car. "Look's like they've carried out their crime Tabitha!" called out the passenger leaning over her shoulder and pointing at the crooks car.

"Yes and now John they will hopefully lead us back to Madam Magora!" replied the driver as she clicked in her seatbelt.

To Philip's shock further up the road as their car speed away a set of headlights came on and a red car gave chase; as the car raced by after the two crooks he could see female cat in the drivers seat, a male mouse in the passenger side and a pigeon sitting in the back. As it drove past never of them stopped or turned in his direction Philip didn't know what to make of this he only sensed however that they had wanted to stop the two crooks as much as he did.

The moon shone over Ortem city, the night life moved on through the streets; there was a screech of tyres of the tarmac of the road as the black car skidded around the corner. A female dog let out a woof-scream as she jumped close to her dogfriend in fear. The frog found this funny as croaked a laugh.

Edigan was driving, he knew the city like the back of his webbed hands. He looked to his left and saw that Tabitha was coming on up along side. Edigan heard William cry out. "You won't get away with his."

"Damn all these animals."We've gotta get out of here! Get out of the city and make our way back to base!' he snapped as again he at to reduces his speed as more animals run out of their path. 'We've gotta get out of here, these main streets are just way too busy! Got to get onto the motorway and make our way back to base!" and knew which route to take; their black car raced into the tunnel; they both looked at each other proudly. Soon however Edigan looked in his rear-view mirror to see the red car following them. He nudged Frouger. "They are on our tail Frouger! No doubt its that Tabitha from the Phenix Detective Agency."

"Damn them, they've been on our case for some time!' snapped Edigan, punishing the starring wheel. 'So we've got to shack them, and keep one step ahead of them."

Frouger didn't seem to even move, this angered Edigan who had clearly wanted him to act, he smacked him in his side and ordered. "Well don't just sit there damn you, stop them!"

"Okay.. okay, just you leave that one to me boss." and he lowered the window and leaned out facing them his gun in his webbed hand ready to fire.

In the red car the mouse William saw the gun pointing in their direction. "Hey Tabs I sure don't let this.' he stated pointed up ahead. 'He's going to shoot at us!"

"Look it goes with the territory William and you knew that when you signed up; we've been after these no good crooks and I'm not letting them get away. Besides our main goal is to Madam Magora and these two crooks are our ticket, so keep your nerve William and shoot back!"

"Yeah marks-mouse, blow out one of their tyres of something." cowed John from over his shoulder.

"You can do it William, I will keep my distance and all you've got to do is make them believe that we are trying to stop them; maybe their need to stay alive will lead them to their madam."

Gun shoots were fired from the Toad's gun. William knew Tabs was right. '_This is what we've been after for the past three months now and I can't let it run past our paws now!_' and with these thoughts driving him on he lowered the window and fired back. "Okay Tabs you just let this to me!"

"Hold on to your hats." called out Tabs as she swerved sharply to avoid Frouger's aim as he was trying to take out their front car tyres. A bullet hit the side window and flow past John's head. "Lindbergh stay down! We've got to keep after them!"

"They mean business Tabitha, they don't wanna be followed." cooed John from behind her seat. William fired back, Frouger leaned back inside the black car to reload his gun.

"Get them for good this time!" stated Edigan as he took one hand of the wheel and handed him his gun.

**-2-**

Frouger laughed as he now leaned back out with two guns held in his webbed hands, Frouger licked his dry lips. "Time to kill us some noisy do gooders." and with that said he fired of all 8 rounds of each gun.

Tab's slammed on the breaks as the right front tyre blow. The red car swerved from left and back to the right as it tried to get some grip on the road, but the damage had been done. "Look one guys!" she warned as the car went off the side of the road and down the embankment.

Tabs braked again, she heard the screams of her two colleagues. John held his seatbelt as the car came to an abrupt stop in the bottom of the muddy bank.

Edigan and Frouger laughed at their actions; both thinking that had gotten away with their crimes. Then suddenly they received a hard stunt from behind. Philip had now caught up with them in his 4x4 Nassin jeep. "What the blue blazes is going on!" called out Frouger as he flow forward almost hitting the dashboard of the car.

"I've no clue." And it was too late to find out, Philip hit them again and forced them into the side rail and they came to a stop. The motorway was just in their sights, but now the police had come into arrest them.

Philip had quickly gotten out of his car and looked back to see them crashed red car. 'I hope they are okay.' he though as he carefully made his way down the slippery embankment. Tabs slowly came around and asked the other's. "Are you okay?" She coughed and tried to open the door.

"Are we still alive or is this the after live!" stated John as he rubbed his eyes, as he felt the ray of the police officers torch light.

"No we're alive, I don't know how we are, but somehow John we're okay!"

Philip came to her door first. "My lady are you okay?" he inquired as he tried the door.

Tabs looked up into his eyes, her heart fluttered for a second as her lost herself in his green cat eyes. He asked again about her health when she didn't answer. Tabs snapped out of his and replied. "Yes someone out there is no looking out for us, we're find... I just can't get this door loose." With the help from John the door was opened.

John looked around he could see William. "MacDuff... Where is MacDuff."

Philip looked up he saw that the rabbit officer was none other than his old friend David Gervase before he when off to war. "David please get down here, we're going to need your help!"

"I've already called for an ambulance, they are on their way!" he called back as he came to Philip's side.

"Look shine your torch around the area, one of their friends has fallen out and could need first aid."

David quickly shone his torch up and down the embankment; a follow officer pointed to his right. "There sergeant look."

Tabs looked up William was laying head first into a soft patch of grass. She got out of the car with Philip's help and ran over to him. "William... William are you okay?"

William opened his eyes and looked up at Tabs. "Oh yeah I'm fine, you know me Tab's this comes with the territory just another normal day at the office for me this is!" he joked. Philip and David helped the mouse to his feet.

"Your one hell of a luck one there mouse!" stated David.

The ambulance had now pulled up two young paramedic; one a dog the other being a hamster came running on over to check on William and the others.

Safe on the road side David came over to Philip. "I suppose that these belong to you."

Philip smiled. "My father's watch and my mother's brooch, thank's rabbit I own you one!"

"Hey no doubt with their record we can lock them up for a long time."

"Oh drat!" expressed John pointing to the car.

"What isn't other crooks behind bars a good thing!" replied Philip.

"Indeed." nodded David in agreement.

"No there goes our ticket out of the window yet again!" expressed Tabs disappointed as she saw the police car drive away with Frouger and his leader Edigan in the back.

Both William and John shared Tabs' disappointment. "We'll have other days hay Tabs, Madam Magora can't elude us forever!' smiled William, standing to her side now with his right arm in a sling. 'After all she's got the Phenix on her tail!"

"My lady I am sorry for your bad luck, I called the police when they were robbing my house."

"Please called me Tabs, this is John and the mouse in the sling in William."

"So Tabs, I heard you were after these crooks, because of something to do with a Madam Magora?"

"Yeah Magora she's one of the crime bosses here in Ortem!"

"Everyone's hear of her!" chipped in William., as the mouse scratched his head with his good arm.

"Philip here William as been away for three years in serves to our country! And besides Tabitha Wildle there's no prove that this lady of crime even exists."

"Wake up sergeant, Madam Magora is real and she's crippling our fair city and it's animals. Carrying out crimes and breaking our laws that were suppose to protect Ortem. Ortem city as big problems Philip, even it the police does choice to see it. Its use by mobsters and enforcers; and the leader of all of those is Madam Magora, a black hearted spider! Even though myself and my colleagues have tried there seems to be no one who can even get close to stopping her; Sergeant Gervase the animals are scared no longer do we feel protected. Doors are locks and our homes are guarded, this can not go one any longer!"

"All speculation my dear; you may work on tales and rumour, but we police work on facts and evidence." snapped the sergeant, as he simply dismissed what Tabs had to say.

"Look rabbit this is real, animals can't talk freely to you out of fear, but we stand up for them and try and fight Madam Magora; sadly now like Tabs said we are one step back. Magora as one more night to carry on her ill-gotten games."

Looking around and hearing the faint chines of the city clock strike midnight Philip calmly stated. "Look it is getting late, maybe its time for us all to call it a night. I know I could do with some rest."

David nodded and returned to his car without another word, he did look back and cast Tabs a sharp look. Philip came over to Tabs and asked. "If this Madam Magora is real then Tabs I wish you all the luck, how would I get in contact with you."

"Like I said we are the Phenix; the Phenix detective agency we're in the book." stepped in William, proudly announcing who the three of them were. John rolled his eyes as he called for a taxi to pick them up.

"Well Phenix Detective Agency until next time." and with that Philip made his leave in his front damaged jeep.

Later on back home what Tabs and William said couldn't leave his head; over and over again their words replayed themselves. '_So the city of Ortem seems to be in danger, David may not see that this Madam Magora is really, but I heard it in Tabs voice and she does. So whatever the case maybe just maybe someone like me needs to find out and stop her._' he though as he could a quick look back in his rear-view mirror at the three detectives.

The following day Philip had contacted David to arrange a chance to talk over a few drinks. David gladly agreed as he had so wanted to catch up with Philip since his return; Philip had made this meeting with an ulterior motive as he wanted to learn more about the animals he had come across the other night back Tabitha and the Phenix Detective Agency. Philip had arrived first and brought two pints and waited for David to arrive. David soon walked in, Philip stood up and signalled over to his friend to come join him. They smiled and greeted each other kindly; soon Philip had guided the conversation to the other night. "Boy oh boy, I truly didn't expect to be caught up in a robbery and then a change like that!"

"Danger just seems to follow you doesn't it!" David joked, as he knew his friends past history.

"Yeah it sure does, I was troubled a bit by the female cat. They could have gotten themselves killed getting close like that; who is she David?"

"Well to tell you the truth Philip she was once a good detective, her team have actually help some good kind animals out; hey she even help our cities police department out once. Tabitha used to be apart of the force; she soon left however after all the red tape, but now she, William and John are freelance detectives who carry out covert investigations on behalf of private clients."

"So then why was so outside my family home?" Philip hoped he wasn't stepping over the line by pushing further, but David was willing to answer.

"Well sometime as you can image these clients have been turned down by the proper authorities and go looking for other lines of aid, so well for the past 6 or so months she's been running with this Madam Magora tail; some store owner I believe contacted her. No doubt she was following a lead that led her to the goings on of Edigan and Frouger, but hey Philip like I said last night the police have run all the checks there is truly no prove that there is such a character as Madam Magora here in Ortem or for that matter anywhere else." and with that he took a wig of his drink to wet his dry mouth.

'_If she was right away the goes on of those crooks, then maybe there is just something to the Magora the police are missing and if she is putting animals of Ortem in danger someone like Tabitha as to be on her case._'

Later as he walked back out gladly leaving his car in the bar's car park as he doesn't drink and drive left David and haled down a cab. "We've got to stop meeting like this!" joked the drive. Philip looked down as he recognised the frog behind the wheel was the same drive who had taken him to the hotel.

Philip laughed and seat in the front set by the driver, as the pulled after the drink said. "Back then to the hotel."

"No not this time, I returned home where I belong thanks..." He told the drive the address and continued to chat away. Philip was told the drinkers name Henry Bancroft and that he had been a taxi drive for over four and a half years.

Philip had heard what David through about Madam Magora now he wanted to hear someone who would have the street's know-how on her, so her turned to Henry as asked. "So ere Henry I go robbed the other night back some private detective thinks that it may have some links to do with Madam Magora." As soon as he said her name Philip had realised that he had hit the mark.

The drive looked away from the road for a second and looked right at Philip with a look of warning. "Look cat.' stated the frog turning back to his driving. 'If you wanna keep your head then please don't go throwing that name around in the wrong part of town; it is believed that she as gotten over three hundred animals working for her, so I'd advice you keep safe yeah and never say that name again!"

"Yeah but the police told me I have nothing to fear as she doesn't even exist!" commented Philip.

"Look some flat feet on the beat ain't going to stubble on one of her crooks or thugs, do you think she's that foolish. Oh no the madam we on the street knows she's way too smart for that. Now like I said Phil you keep your mouth tight yeah no leaping into danger, as that is what's waiting for you if you start using that name around these parts." The rest of the journey was made in silence. Philip could sense that the driver was fearful; looking back left and right as he drove away.

Philip went up stair, yes deep down he was taken aback by the look in the driver's eyes, but he was a soldier he couldn't rest with not even the police would actually fight to protect the city. "I swear from this night forward to devote my life to fight against greedy, cruelty and injustice! In the shadows of Ortem they will soon know the Phantom!" And with that he put on a eye mask and left his house under the cover of darkness.

It was almost dusk the street of the night had come to a rest now the bin-animal, the delivery-animal and paper-cub was making their route; Tabitha watched as a young boy pebbled on by with his heavy filled bag over his. The female cat was awaiting at the entrance of an alleyway; with John sitting inside the agencies new car and the engine was running. "He better come soon Tabs!"

"Look John he'll be here, we've just got to give him some more time that's all. I said I would help him get out of Ortem and so Ivan will be here as planned!" She looked around nervously.

Tabitha then saw signs of a figure running towards her. '_Please let this be Ivan and that everything's going to be alright._' She and John then heard a commotion after him, but couldn't see it due to the badly light lighting.

"I knew I'd find you here, planning to get away are you? Well not on my watch you ain't."

"Oh no Vincent!"

"This way quickly now, this way! We can not let them get away!" she heard someone cry out at the top of his lungs.

Tabs turned to John, who was about to get out of the car. "No you stay, this could be our only chance Iven as risked I lot by first talking to me and then getting others to stand up to Magora's thugs I wouldn't let him down. Keep the engine running and I'll be right back."

"Okay, I hope you know what your doing and hey Tabs you be careful!" he replied.

The female cat switched on her torch and shone it into the alleyway; there she could see Ivan; however a few seconds later heading out of the back door to Ivan's store came 6 thugs and there in the middle surrounding him was Vincent the roach; Tabs knew that he was one of the many aided Madam Magora. "Stand aside little lady."

"Oh no!"

"He mustn't be allowed to get away; after him.' stated Vincent to the others. 'He mustn't be allowed to get to that cat!"

"Come on we've got them, come on!" called out one of the thugs breaking off from Vincent and giving chase.

**-3-**

"You filth animals..." called out Ivan as he made his run for it.

"Just you say that one more time!" snapped one of Vincent's thugs.

"I can't let them arm him."

"Back down miss, your not welcome here!" called out Vincent, as he pulled on a pair of gun gloves.

As his thugs gave chased down the alleyway Ivan dropped his nightly takings on the cobbled path. "Well well well, what do we have here?" questioned one of Vincent thugs, as he went down on all fours together up all the fallen money.

"Hey that money doesn't belong to you!" stated a voice standing in between the group of thugs and Ivan.

The thug growled. "Back off chump, and know your place!" And with that said the thug didn't even bother to look up he continued on picking up the money.

The figure stepped forward and stepped down onto his paw. "I say that money isn't yours, that man earned every last penny. Now step away."

This time as he screamed out in pain the thug looked up to see two guns pointing down at his head. The thug gulped before dropping the money and scurrying back to Vincent. "Tabitha!" the figure in black turned briefly to face her, all the time his two guns pointed at the assailants holding them at bay.

Tabitha looked a little taken back. '_He knows who I am?_' But she saw there was no time for questions, for now she needed his help. "Okay there's no time to talk, if you are willing to stand by my side then you've got to help me safe him?"

"I'll do all that I can.' replied the Phantom, understanding the importance of what this young cat was trying to do. Tabs smiled, her heart felt lifted high somehow. 'So then what's going on Tabitha?" he asked whispering in her ear.

"Ivan is a good animal, a local businessman who was being forced to pay Magora money; sometime even more than is days taking. He as been willing with my aid to speak out against these thugs! These thugs are treating him and the other store owners poorly. If they catch him now they will no doubt beat him or even kill him to make an example of him!"

"But Tabitha what about you; you've clearly put yourself in grave danger too!?" David through his Phantom mask saw the tension building.

Tabitha knew this, but knew that she must fight on. "I am trying to get him out of Ortem, things have gotten out of hand here I owe him this!" The silence was broken my the sounds of a baby crying from one of the apartments above.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?' Vincent looked across at the figure and simply laughed, dismissing him completely. 'It truly is no matter, stand aside now young one as this isn't your fight and neither is it any of your concern either Tabs.' stated Vincent in his croaked tone.

"Hey now you heard him get back damn you." the thug called out aiming his gun at the Phantom.

"This is between Ivan and my mistress!"

The masked cat looked at the thugs weapon. "Do it, come on then prove that you are nothing more an a bunch of cowards!"

"You'll pay for this soon enough blast you!' Still with his gun locked and loaded he stepped close to Vincent and covered the side of his mouth in hopes of now being heard and asked his leader. 'hey now Vincent do you think this cat's for real?"

"Yeah I am real alright and ready to stand up to the likes of you, you dare torture the innocent of Ortem for the pleasures of this Magora and if you don't stop them I the Phanton will be forced to make it my fight and stop you!" The Phantom paused and the cat turned to Tabs and Ivan.

'_The Phantom!_' smiled Tabs she at first didn't know what to make of this masked figure, as she realised that he was brave and here to help, that for this night was enough for her.

"Quickly now hide behind those crates until the time is right to run; I will try and hold them off."

Tabs nodded and ducked down with Ivan, she watched as the figure gallantly stepped forward to protect them both. "I am a good animal one to be feared Vincent; that he can be sure of!" Philip knew he had to stand strong and firm in front of Vincent and his thugs if they were to fear him.

"So then if you're real, tell me tell me who you are!" demanded Vincent with a clenched fist.

"I am brave and kind; I am the Phantom and I will fight for good and justice. You go and tell that to Madam Magora, as I will not disappear."

"And we are going to help him." stepped forward Tabitha, now standing by this strangers side in strength.

"We are?" John truly looked puzzled from within the car.

"Yeah we are, this Phantom is going to help us stop you Vincent and your madam." nodded Tabs in response.

What the Phantom had to say didn't really faze Vincent nor his gang; and Vincent had his orders and he wasn't willing to end there. "This city is all hers, do you truly think that a masked cat and the liked of you can stop the great madam. Then you are mistaken.' he said the last part with a evil roaching laugh. 'There will be no mercy for the enemies of Madam Magora I will capture you and make an example of you!"

Vincent saw that his thugs were just standing there holding the line, Vincent however wasn't going to let this be a stand off; he wanted to regain control of the situation. "Now then what are you waiting for they are getting away, shoot him down if you have to, but stop them!" ordered Vincent; his thugs opened fire, the Phantom through his training dodged their initial round of fire and was able to get in close; giving Tabs the chance to get Ivan away safely.

Tabs saw her chance. "We haven't much time Ivan, please come now with me.' She helped Ivan up and to the car. 'Please now John get him out of here and don't look back; I'll stay with the Phantom lets see if we can use this battle in our favour." John nodded reluctantly as Ivan stepped inside.

Philip had disarmed one of Vincent's thugs and took him down, he then went for a second grabbed the weapon and twisted his arm; in pain the gun-animal was forced to release his hold on the gun and it fell to the floor. His a head-butt and a hard hitting elbow to the chest he had winded the second thug. The third and fourth gang member moved in together; the Phantom acted fast and took them out in quick subsection. Vincent looked mad and ready to explode. '_This can't be who is he, the cat is truly a good fighter and going to be hard to take down, no matter take him down I must._' the roach though to himself as he stepped forward past his thugs ready to fight. "No leave this to me, you don't scare me! Let's see how strong this masked so called phantom really is!" and he ran in with his fists ready for fight.

Vincent fought good, Philip had trouble defending himself from blow after blow, but the Phantom must fight one. "It is time to see who is hiding behind that mask shadow walker!" called out Vincent, knowing for now at least he had the upper hand.

Vincent pulled out a hidden flick knife from his belt. "Now cat you die." called out the roach as he was about to cut the Phantom.

Phantom pulled out his gun. "I have only three rules about gun fire and this is one of them!" and he fired solely at Vincent's knife disarming him, the knife lift the roaches hand and hit the floor.

Vincent let out a scream of rage and ran at him; however Philip then saw his chance of victory, the Phantom quickly used Vincent's size against him and threw him over his shoulder and down to this hard cobbled ground below. "Vincent you are a good fighter, but this is over let Ivan go!' Philip placed a boot onto the leaders chest. 'Maybe next time Vincent you'll fight for freedom rather than control!"

"Never!" he growled back.

The other knew that their leader was defeated and ran. 'If you aren't willing to fight for good then head back to your black widow and tell her this, that as long as there is injustice in this world then the Phantom will be here to stop her and that rest assured we will meet very soon; that's if she will have you back Vincent!" And with that the Phantom walked away.

"Curses!' Vincent looked up the alleyway he caught a glimpse of his madam's limo and quickly got to his feet and held his head up hight even though he was done. 'I'll get you Phantom, I'll find how just who you damn well are and hunt you down blast you!" shouted out Vincent, pointing in the direction in which the Phantom had just walked away.

The Phantom had given her the cover needed to get Ivan away "Phantom!" Tabs looked back down the alleyway, however he had gone and Tabs didn't know who he truly was to thank him properly.

The limo had been waiting at the other end of the alleyway for her victory over Ivan and Tabs, she had sent what she once as her best hench-animal to complete this easy task and now this Phantom had stopped him. The window when up and the spider leaned back in her seat. "This Phantom is something I did not count up on Vile!"

"He is no danger to you my madam, he is merely a masked joke!"

"Back to my lair, I will need someone who can find me everything there is to know about him. I can see it for myself Vile this is merely more than a passing Tom cat and he needs taking down!"

"As you wish my most powerful one." flicked in the fly.

Madam Magora cast him a disapproving look and snapped. "Vile, don't push it, as for now you are not in my bad book. However that could change."

"Sorry madam." chipped in Vile lowering his head fearing her wrath and the limo drove away.

That afternoon Tabs was with William at their office building, the pair were waiting for John's return. "What is wrong Tabs. If what you said about this Phantom and with Ivan made it out of Ortem then isn't this a good day and time to be happy right?"

"Yeah, but William everyday there are fewer and fewer animals out there in Ortem that are good and willing to stand up to the thugs and crooks of Magora! Yes we have done it and Ivan is safe, but its still another blow.' She lowered her head. 'But I'm worried William that maybe soon there will be no other left at all to save our animals! I'm truly frightened for this city." William placed his tinny hand on her shoulder to offer comfort.

Across town and the side of the motorway David and a young female pigeon had just seen John and Ivan drive away. "Look sir its John from the agency and isn't that the animal that reported the trouble!"

"Well maybe the thugs couldn't get to him and that the Phenix were able to help him in the end, well I'm glad maybe!"

"Well sergeant maybe there is something too this madam of crime after all."

"Yes and maybe we need to find out!" stated the sergeant as he rubbed his chin thinking about the changes the police now faced.

John soon return to the office with a smith on his beak; as instructed he had taken Ivan to the next town over where he would buy a one way ticket to a location of his choice to set up a new life. Philip had also returned home and slowly took off his mask; maybe for now at least he too had discovered a new calling in life.


	2. Character outline

Philip G. Lenser

Species: -Cat. Weapon: -2Touch; a gun.

Known Relatives: -Anthony Lenser (father, deceased.)

Abilities: -Agility, Intelligence, Escape Artist, Marks-animal-ship, Stealth, Stamina, Tracking and Marshal Arts.

Philip was a young soldier who had just returned home from active service following the death of his father. When he returns to Ortem he soon discovers through talks with David that the city is being overrun by two crime syndicates. Philip comes across two of Madam Magora's crooks following a robbery at his family home; this is when he first meets Tabitha.

Soon after these events he quickly adopts the disguise of Phantom and aids Tab's in taking down both Madam Magora and Von Skeltar.

Philip decided to become the Phantom; he designed himself a suit and would keep his two guns in a special belt that had a cut-skull buckle. Philip as set himself three rules when it comes down to his weapon use: -

Shoot out the guns of his opponents. Shoot to wound his enemies. Shoot to kill, but only in self-defence.

Tabitha "Tabs" Wildle

Species: -Cat. Occupation: -Private detective.

A stern female private detective and leader of the Phenix Detective Agency. She at first doens't realise that Philip is the Phantom. She shows that she as feelings for Philip, but also loves the Phantom. She soon finds out that Philip and the Phantom are one and the same.

William MacDuff

Species: -Mouse. Love interest: -Leandra Ashton.

William is Tabs' partner alongside John as part of the Phenix Detective Agency.

John Lindbergh

Species: -Pigeon

John works alongside Tabitha and William as part of the Phenix Detective Agency.

Luther Wildle

Species: -Cat.

Known Relatives: -Tabitha Wildle (daughter.)

He is Tabs' father, Luther truly worries a lot about his daughters line of work. He is unsure whether the masked crusader is what the Ortem city needs.

Leandra Ashton

Species: -Mouse. Occupation: -Newsreporter.

She is William's love interest. Ashton would slowly start to follow up on mysterious and baffling crimes and cases that had started to occur in Ortem.

Jack Prescott

Occupation: -Mayor of Ortem.

Councillor Aaron Patrick

Species: -Dog.

He is the young councillor of Ortem city hoping one day to be mayor

David Gervase

Occupation: -Police Sergeant. Species: -Rabbit.

He isn't as clean cut as he shows himself to be. He is a young cop at the age of 22. He was once a close friend to Philip Lanser, however he as a job to do and that's to bring in the rogue Lenser. He tells Tabs not to get involved with Lenser.

Officer Lisa Ash

Species: -Pigeon.

The phantom's main ally in Ortem's police department.

Ivan Rucks

Businessman, he was helped by the Phantom and Tabitha, but soon Ivan left Ortem to protect himself and his family.

Lady Gabriel Goblet

A wealthy socialite and a loyal supporter of the Phantom.

Henry Bancroft

Occupation: -Taxi driver and Philip's chauffeur

Madam Magora

Species: -Spider.

Lady of lecture who just happens to have been born on the wrong side of the tracks. She uses the money that she as gained to push the city in her own direction.

Vile Jimbert

Species: -Fly.

Vincent Stretz

Species: -Roach.

Unlike Vile Vincent is smart and willing to step out into the action.

Aaron Burns

Occupation: -Magora's servant and bodyguard

Edigan

Species: -Toad. Occupation: -Crooks (if you could called that a job)

Frouger

Species: -Frog

Edigan was the head of the two crooks, Frouger would simply follow Edigan's orders. They had licks with Madam Magora. Teds had been following them in hoped that they would lead her to Madam Magora. Edigan and Frouger had come to rob Philip's home.

Von Skeltar

Species: -Rat.

Von is Philip's greatest enemy; evil and dashing; even killing people who would dare stand in his way. His as money and hench-animals, and he uses his gained power and influence to run a few underground crime operations. On one occasion he was close to unmasking Philip.

Carl Gabriel (cat) and Raymond Jones (mouse)

Two of Von's hench-animals. Gabriel finds Tab's attractive. Both are rather clean cut and shaven, but they have a dark side and are willing without question to carry out Von Skeltar's orders.

Dominic Deloro

Species: -Rat.

He wares a gold plated mask, he hide who he truly is.


End file.
